Sam and Mills Good Times - The Manchester Incident
by DatGuyBleach
Summary: Paige asks Samantha about her vampire friend


"So...tell me about her?" Paige breaks a rather calming silence we had going.

"Tell you about who?" I question, not looking up from my book.

"Your vampire friend...duh." Paige says as if I am dumb for asking that.

I close my book and look at Paige. "What do you want to know?"

Paige taps her chin. "When do you meet her?"

"When I was five. She knows my mom."

"Your mom knew she was a vampire and still let her around you?"

"Please...it's not like my mom was going to let her eat me or something. Besides, she was rather nice and old fashioned. I knew I would be friends with her from that point on. As I got older, I saw more of her and she also brought me stuff. Books mostly. She knows I like to read." I adjust my glasses. "Speaking of which…" I start to open my book when Paige speaks again.

"So you said you saved her last year…"

"I didn't say saved...helped. I helped her."

"So what happened?"

I laugh at the memory that plays in my head. "Well…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(One year ago. Manchester, UK)**

_I tap my right foot on the ground and look at my watch. 5:30 pm. "Come on Mills. What the hell is taking so long?" I sigh and stare at the entrance of The Bishop Blaize Pub next to Old Trafford. Carmilla scored some tickets to the big match, Man United vs Man City. She knew I was a Man United fan and wanted to get good seats. She told me that she needed to get something to drink and I like a fool said "Sure. I will just wait outside." Being only 16 years old, I didn't know if I was allowed in the pub or not so I didn't risk it. Suddenly I hear screams and yelling coming from the pub. "What the hell?" I say to myself when I see Carmilla come running out the pub with a sheepish grin and...oh please tell me that isn't…_

"_I think we better run Butterfly." Carmilla silky voice comes out._

"_Mills...please tell me that's not blood on your mouth…"_

"_What? I told you I needed to get something to drink." Carmilla replies nonchalantly._

"_I didn't think it would a human slurpee!" I throw my hands up. "You just had…"_

"_Well I figure if I was going to be sitting in a chair watching __neanderthals kick around a ball, I better stack up."_

_I was about to say something when I hear shouting. "Oi! There she is! Bloody bitch!" A man shouted in our direction. I see another man come out with his hand to his neck, trying to stop the blood from flowing. The shouting man holds the man up and puts to us. "Kill the bloody slag!" Suddenly more men and women exit the pub, some holding makeshift weapons as others have knives._

"_Aww. Maybe if I knew some of the people were carrying, I might have enjoy that game of kickball."_

"_Football Mills." I correct her._

"_Whatever. Still neanderthals kicking a ball around with more neanderthals cheering them on. I don't know why you like it some much."_

"_Are we seriously having this talk while…" I point to the mob that was quickly forming. "...that's going on?" Next thing I hear is get them and the mob starts running towards us, yelling all types of things are us. "Shit!" We start to run up the street. "This is what happens when you bite people!" I huff out as I put my parkour skills to use by hopping over the front of a car._

"_What? The guy said he would let me get a taste." Carmilla replies as she kicks the same car I just hopped over towards the mob, causing them to jump out the way but the car catches a few of them. "Well that was a kick."_

_I was about to scream at her when the mob starts coming back at us. "You would think that you kicking a car towards them would slow them down." _

"_Drunken monkeys. The lot of them." She scoffs and we start running ago. As we get nearing to the end of the street, we see a sea of light blue. "Great. More kickball idiots…."_

"_Just great...now we are struck between a mad mob and a sea of Man City fan. Wait. I got an idea."_

"_Well hurry it up Butterfly." Carmilla tilts her head towards the mob that was catching up with us._

"_Oi!" I scream at the sea of Man City fans. They turn their attention to us. "Man City can suck a dick!"_

"_Oi! What was that sweetheart?!" A Man City, holding a beer yelled at me._

"_Butterfly...what are you…" I cut Carmilla off._

"_You heard me! Get stuffed!" I yell while picking up a rock and toss it at the fan. "Snap!"_

"_Cheeky bitch! Get her!" The fan yells and the sea of light blue starts moving towards us._

_Carmilla smiles as she gets my plan. "Well Butterfly...this should be fun to watch." _

"_Yeah but we might want to get out their way." We duck into an alley way and watched as the two group collide but something strange happened. The two groups suddenly stop._

"_Oi! Where's the little cheeky bitch that threw a rock at me?" The Man City fan says._

"_We are looking for the cheeky slag that decided my mate here was a fucking happy meal!" The Man United pub guy says._

"_Well we will get them. Cheeky bitch had the nerve to say Man City suck."_

"_Well they do suck!" I hear a man yell._

"_What was that? Say that to my face mate!" Someone from the Man City side sneers back. Suddenly the groups collide and huge rumble breaks out._

"_Okay. This is probably ten times better than the kickball match." Carmilla smirks. "Chocolate?" She holds out what seems to be a piece of melt chocolate._

"_First off...it's football. Second...where the hell did you get chocolate?"_

_Carmilla shrugs. "My pocket duh."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Paige is laughing, holding her sides. "Are you for real?"

I nod. "Yup. Crazy right?"

She nods, still laughing. "I can't believe that was you two that started the worst football fight in Manchester history. I remember the headlines on ESPN. That was too wild."

I laugh. "Oh yeah. Totally forgot that was on ESPN."

She finally calms down. "So wait...you told me that you helped her with a Belmont."

"That I did."

"But that story didn't have a Belmont in it."

"Nope."

Paige's face turns up. "So wait…"

I open my book back up. "Like any good story...you just have to wait." I smile at her before burrowing my face into my book. I hear Paige whine about how unfair that is and couldn't help but grin.

**A/N: Hope everyone enjoy my first fic for the Carmilla series as well as my first attempt to write a fic with humor being the main point of it. The fic comes from my Samantha Colvin Adventures universe. For those who don't know what that is, just look in the Pretty Little Liars section and you can't miss it. Like that fic, I listen to music that helps me write or set the mood for certain scenes. **

**The music I was listening to the while writing the flashback scene: Dynasty Warriors 8 OST - Beyond The Destiny. If you look up the song then look up when the song was played during the game, you might get an idea while I chose that song. **

**Any case, I hope you enjoyed this story. I will be doing more stories soon enough. **


End file.
